onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Marine Headquarters
The is the headquarters of the Marine organization and where the strongest marines as well as all of the vice admirals, admirals, and the fleet admiral are stationed. It's set in the New World, near the Red Line , but until two years ago, it was set in the Paradise, on Marineford island. Appearance Former Marine Headquarters (Paradise) When the Marine Headquarters was set on Marineford island, this was composed completely of bricks and steel, with cannons on the edges. During the war, Sengoku had the installed at the curved area of the island, which is composed of thick and high steel walls that emerge from under the sea, surrounding and trapping anyone who is inside the said area; these walls are composed of unknown materials that are resistant to even Whitebeard's shock waves, and has cannons installed in windows at the top, allowing the Marines to barrage the entrapped targets. On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold, which is a plain and empty area, is known as the , where the Ox Bell stands at the front. At the back of it, standing large, tall and proud is the Marine Headquarters building. The building is a large multistory ancient Japanese-stylized palace, with the base bearing the kanji for , with the Marines symbol in between. Around the building's four cardinal corners is a small mountain with a small building on top and a flag with the Marines' symbol placed on top of the roofs each. Gallery New Marine Headquarters (New World) The new Marine Headquarters is set on the island where the G-1 Base was set until two years ago. It is shown to have a mainly western style, in contrast with the ancient Japanese-stylized former one. To mark this difference, the new palace shows also the occidental name of the organization, other then the usual kanji. Its perimeter is follown by a rectangular-shaped wall, with large towers in the corners, on top of which there're cannons, watchtowers and flags. On the wall is reported the text "MARINE". In the inside of the wall there's a huge cylindrical-shaped tower with the Marine symbol on it and the kanji for . On the top of this tower is collocated a structure similar to a roman colosseum, with three concentric scaled lines of fake arcades where are positioned various cannons. In the inside of the colosseum-structure, there's an ancient Japanese-stylized tower, similar to the previous Headquarters, with a huge entrance and a pagoda-shaped upper structure. From the pagoda's sides, two huge curved ramps starts, ending out of the external wall. On their highest points, two little structures are collocated. History Before and during the Battle of Marineford The Marine Headquarters was collocated on the island of Marineford until two years ago. In its past, it was been setting of various known events, as Shiki's assault and the Battle of Marineford. Post Battle of Marineford After the battle at Marineford, Sakazuki, the new Marine Fleet Admiral decided to change the location of the Marine HQ with the G-1 branch, which was in the New World, directly opposing the dominion of the Yonko. Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo's resignation from Shichibukai was made public in the newspapers, a conference about the situation is set in the new Marine Headquarters, under Brannew's overview. The reunion is interrupted by Sakazuki, who said he already sent Fujitora to deal with the Straw Hat Pirates and Trafalgar Law. Trivia .]] *The One Piece Film: Z, set after the timeskip, shows a different version of the Marine Headquarters. Site Navigation it:Quartier generale della Marina Category:Grand Line Locations Category:New World Locations Category:Marine Locations